


The Might of Space

by Voidcoffee



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Space Station AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidcoffee/pseuds/Voidcoffee
Summary: The adventures of the crew of space station The Mighty Nein, orbiting around the red dwarf star Dwendalia 5.





	The Might of Space

Around Dwendalia 5 orbited a small space station. Its shiny exterior reflected the light of the red dwarf star out into the void of space. The design of the station was old, but the materials and technology used revealed its true age. It was covered in shiny, silver panels and dirty yellow solar panels. Out of nooks and corners peeked sensors and scanners, essentially serving as the station’s eyes. The top of the station was a large, reinforced glass dome allowing the world to look in, and the inhabitants to look out. However, the most eye-catching thing about the station wasn’t any of this futuristic tech or feats of architecture - no. What visitors from other worlds first noticed was always the same: the name of the station in large, black letters, visible from all sides.

 

**_The Mighty Nein._ **

 

Looking out over the stars stood the captain: Fjord. Clearly nervous about something, he was constantly running his fingers through his hair and pacing up and down his office. It’d been hard days. There had been a gnoll attack in the western wing, not to mention tales of planned attacks by alien rebels. He was a relaxed person, really; Head as clear as a mountain lake. He brushed his hand past the aquarium set in the wall of his office. Seeing the fish respond to the foreign world around them always entertained him.    
_ Call Incoming. _ __  
__ Secure channel.   
A bright blue light started flickering on his desk, calling for Fjord’s attention. A small red fish hid behind the plastic sword in its tank. With a push of the button, a voice sounded through the office.

 

“Heyy captain?” a familiar female voice said. Fjord sighed loudly.   
“What is it this time, Beau? Molly getting on your nerves again?”   
“Hah, as if. Nah, I was just wondering if we’re still on for that game of poker tonight.”   
“And you use a secure channel for that?”   
“Who knows, man. Maybe you were listening to Deep in The Heart of Texas again. Don’t want everyone on the station to know, ya know.”

“Not after last time you blasted it, no.” Fjord grimaced as he remembered ‘last time’. Last time tasted like embarrassment. 

 

A crash sounded through the loudspeaker, followed by a yelp and a “GODDAMNIT MOLLY. AGAIN?!”.    
Fjord sighed, head in his hands. If it wasn’t the space station itself causing problems, it was its communications and tactical officers. It had gotten so bad, there was even a dedicated section on the cantine’s white board for it. He couldn’t remember a time it didn’t say: “It has been 0 days since Beau and Molly’s last fight”.

“NOT ‘AGAIN’. COME LISTEN TO THIS AND TELL ME I HAVEN’T LOST MY MIND.”  
“CAN’T LOSE WHAT YOU DON’T HAVE.”  
  


“Computer, end call. I swear if I have to listen to these two argue one mo-”   
“Call incoming.” Fjord thought for a moment. He dragged a finger across his workpad and leaned back in his chair. He allowed himself just this moment of rest, before returning to work. Paperwork; the fifth horseman of the apocalypse. 

  
  


“Schei ße, he’s not picking up,” Caleb muttered, angrily throwing his workpad on the ground. It made a beep as it hit the ground. If he didn’t know any better, he could swear it was a sad beep. “Hah, computers with feelings - imagine that”, he thought, and so he did. He came to the conclusion that, if he were a computer with feelings right now, he’d make a distressed beep. Hell, what was stopping him. He leaned on the workbench in front of him. The trembles in his hands traveled through his entire body. Then it wasn’t just his hands anymore. Not just his body. The entire space station shook. He pushed his glasses up and his hair out of his face, and pushed the call button once more. No answer.

 

No answer became a mocking phrase as the large, cuboid object that had appeared in Caleb’s lab a couple minutes ago floated closer to him. He could feel the energy waves numb his gloved hands. The deep black of the object forced his eyes to look at it. It looked like the universe, if all stars had died. The low humming sound reminded him of Mollymauk’s music that was always too loud and interrupted his reading. He was scared.

 

“You. You are not real. You’re just an aftereffect of the ion storm that messed up our holodecks…. _ Right _ ...?”   
  


No answer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more, please consider leaving a comment. This chapter was merely an introduction to the AU/story. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
